


WA同人－久保时：黑暗中的开枪者-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: Wild Adapter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Kubota Makoto/Tokito Minoru
Kudos: 1





	WA同人－久保时：黑暗中的开枪者-时生总是来晚一步

WA同人－久保时：黑暗中的开枪者-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_5fe8cee)

[ 21](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_5fe8cee)

### [WA同人－久保时：黑暗中的开枪者](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_5fe8cee)

男子举起枪，他毫不犹豫的扣动扳机。  
眼前的身影应声倒地，  
那是男子曾经呆过的组织，  
那些是男子曾经认识的人。  
  
男子从始至终都是那个表情，从他以前来到这个组织开始，  
没人能琢磨透，  
对于这个可以若无其事杀完人后谈论着天气的男子，所有人都感到害怕  
  
“你对女人不敢兴趣吗？”  
“没兴趣····”  
“那男人呢？”  
“没兴趣····”   
  
“那····人类呢？”  
“·················没兴趣······”  
  
曾经这个组织的最高人如此对男子发问，  
男子淡淡的回答，  
他盯着前方用平时轻松的口气道出，却又觉得他看着一个深不见底的地方。  
  
在这里，即使男子如此回答，还是有愿意跟着他的人，  
敬畏他的人，  
现在已经不在了的那个人。  
  
“你要活下去，活下去！”  
那个人临终前如此对他喊道，然后和世界道别。  
唯一留下的只有怀表，看似对什么都无所谓的男子默默的将怀表收起。  
  
“你最后见到的人是谁？！”  
临终前一刻，满身是血的青年的朋友赶来，他们要为青年报仇。  
青年失去血色的嘴唇动着，喊出了那个男子的名字·····  
······没人注意他们的方向都彼此错了·····  
意义，错过了·····  
  
于是就这样，  
男子默默离开了组织开始独自的生活，  
  
也就这样，  
他不知道的情况下，成为了误解里的杀人犯，背叛者，  
曾经认识的人发誓要找到他，然后报仇。  
  
对什么都不感兴趣的男子，捡到了猫一样的少年。  
对什么都不会执迷的男子，对这只大猫开始依赖。  
  
他们一起，彼此的归宿。  
  
男子找到了对于以前组织人开枪的理由，  
因为少年被关在那里，在那里······要接他回来。  
  
“如果是他自愿离开的，那么就不用查了”  
在寻找少年之前，男子如此对情报商说道。  
男子盯着手里留言的纸条——  
“我出去一下！”  
少年曾经如此留言到，平时的口吻，却没能回来。  
  
“他是被人抓走的”情报这样显示。  
少年出门时为了修怀表，  
那块被尘封起来却不能让男子忘掉的怀表，  
被少年无意间弄坏的怀表。  
  
少年很在意很在意，他在意是因为那个男子会在意。  
他知道那个对于男子很重要，虽然男子依旧无所谓的口吻和他说着怀表的主人已经不在世上。  
  
我根本不在乎你有怎样的过去，  
这是他们两人潜意识的共识，  
所以少年没有继续问下去。  
  
只要两人一起，就能无所不往。  
  
男子转身离开情报商的房间，  
“那么我就还不能放手”  
要带少年回来，男子隐藏起来从面具下露出来的表情。  
  
“还不能放手”  
  
男子毫不犹豫的开枪，一次，一次，  
一个一个倒下，曾经组织的人。  
即使组织已经有所改变，但是还是有熟悉的地方。  
于是，  
认出男子的人们，依旧不寒而栗，如此熟悉的感觉。  
  
人们一个个死去，  
他们无法报仇，就像被野兽撕扯的弱小生物。  
他们呼唤着兄弟的名字，为兄弟的死去而感到悲愤，他们需要兄弟，  
而前面曾经是兄弟的人，已经血染了他们的地盘，  
  
男子现在唯一的归属，是少年。  
  
“让我听他的声音”  
靠在门后躲避的青年，如此命令着。  
身后的房间里的是，少年和此时唯一死守的人。  
  
死守着最后阵地的男子感到了绝望，  
即使绝望，悲愤还是让他拼命挣扎。  
  
这个青年知道，外面他的同伴已经死去，  
这个青年知道，他的挚友不会回来，  
这个青年知道，他无法报仇，也不会知道真相。  
  
这个青年，倒在血泊中，和他的死党一样的死法。  
  
在甲板上，看似逼入绝境，但——···  
但是只要两人一起，就无所不能。  
  
举起枪，  
举起枪，  
举起枪······  
  
男子握住少年的手，  
他们握着同一把枪，  
重叠的身影，如同一个人。  
  
他们是两只站在黑暗中的野兽。  
  
他们跃入海中，组织赶来的人无法发现他们，  
谁都找不到隐藏到黑暗中的野兽们。  
他们彼此都在继续着····  
继续着生活，  
继续着躲藏，  
继续着追逐，  
继续着故事。  
  
再一次在一起的两人，隐藏起记忆中的血泊，说着家常话。  
  
“我们还活着呢····”   


[疾暴执行部](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E7%96%BE%E6%9A%B4%E6%89%A7%E8%A1%8C%E9%83%A8)[Wild Adapter](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Wild%C2%A0Adapter)[WA](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/WA)[久保时](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E4%B9%85%E4%BF%9D%E6%97%B6)[时任](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E6%97%B6%E4%BB%BB)[久保田](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E4%B9%85%E4%BF%9D%E7%94%B0)[久保田诚人](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E4%B9%85%E4%BF%9D%E7%94%B0%E8%AF%9A%E4%BA%BA)

评论(4)

热度(21)

    1. [](http://fkdhnx.lofter.com/) [fkdhnx](http://fkdhnx.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    2. [](http://junshazhanye.lofter.com/) [君煞战野](http://junshazhanye.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    3. [](http://junshazhanye.lofter.com/) [君煞战野](http://junshazhanye.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    4. [](http://zixiyulan.lofter.com/) [昀嬜尚](http://zixiyulan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    5. [](http://1959614157.lofter.com/) [茳芏（我抽到格瑞啦!）](http://1959614157.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    6. [](http://tangguowusher.lofter.com/) [糖果屋sher](http://tangguowusher.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    7. [](http://tangguowusher.lofter.com/) [糖果屋sher](http://tangguowusher.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    8. [](http://sisiww.lofter.com/) [NOVE](http://sisiww.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    9. [](http://sisiww.lofter.com/) [NOVE](http://sisiww.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    10. [](http://972652969.lofter.com/) [小十七的麦](http://972652969.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    11. [](http://972652969.lofter.com/) [小十七的麦](http://972652969.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    12. [](http://yexiu719.lofter.com/) [阿修泽](http://yexiu719.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    13. [](http://lovehao0512438.lofter.com/) [lovehao0512](http://lovehao0512438.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    14. [](http://kubotoki951.lofter.com/) [KUBOTOKI](http://kubotoki951.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    15. [](http://kubotoki951.lofter.com/) [KUBOTOKI](http://kubotoki951.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    16. [](http://630028712.lofter.com/) [柯莱特是恒温动物啦](http://630028712.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    17. [](http://aianren.lofter.com/) [散落于裳](http://aianren.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    18. [](http://aianren.lofter.com/) [散落于裳](http://aianren.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    19. [](http://masaki9721.lofter.com/) [徐小安](http://masaki9721.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    20. [](http://yzy3333.lofter.com/) [圆周率](http://yzy3333.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    21. [](http://zihuanningxi.lofter.com/) [紫浣凝惜](http://zihuanningxi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_5fe8ced)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_5ff43e3)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
